jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
This is a list of adventures that will be made by Tigerman531 and Rtgoh2. After the events of Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, the two teams have now become one. For the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures ''and ''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures ''movies, go here: Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series. For the ''Jaden's Adventures ''movies, go here: Jaden's Adventures Series. Members of The Justice Guardians (or Team Slifer) #Jeffrey Dragonheart #Jaden Yuki and Winged Kuriboh #Jeffrey's Pikachu #Alexis Rhodes #Jeffrey's Meowth #Berkeley Beetles #Nathan #Scamper and Brain #Mitsuki #Cheshire Cat #Tai and Agumon #Nails the Spider #Matt and Gabumon #The Mask #Sora and Biyomon #Bartok #Mimi and Palmon #Jesse Anderson and Ruby Carbuncle #Izzy and Tentomon #Mavis #Thundara Wolf #Joe and Gomamon #Manny, Ellie and Peaches #T.K. and Patomon #Sid the Sloth #Kari and Gatomon #Diego, Shira, Tammy and DJ #Batty Koda #Crash & Eddie #Patch and Collette #Louis the Molehog #Shining Armor and Princess Cadence #Mushu #Xion #Shadow, Chance, Sassy and Delilah #Bolt, Mittens and Rhino #Mei and Gabu #Sam & Max #Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell and Monty #Blaze the cat #Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private #Kiva (KivaMarieTurbo1) #Puss in Boots #Jiji #Buck the Weasel #Zoe Cruger (Zoe Liddel) #Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo #WALL-E and EVE #Charlie and Itchy #Veemon #Gloria the Glam, Penny the Wild, Amy the Smart and Flora the Shy (Zoe Liddel) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Tom and Jerry #Osmosis Jones and Drix #Sabrina Spellman and Salem #Baby Tiragon #Figaro Future members #Babs Seed #Gonzo the Great #Rizzo the Rat #Granny Sloth #Impmon #Aqua #B.E.N. #May #Leonardo #Raphael #Michaelangelo #Donatello #Splinter #Atticus Rhodes #Robin #Starfire #Cyborg #Beast Boy #Raven #Godzilla #Team Go-Getters #Spiky-eared Pichu #Sasha Le Fleur #Kitty Softpaws Possible Future Members #Discord (Depending on whether he has truly reformed) #Gru #Lucy #Margo #Edith #Agnes #The Minions #Pepe the King Prawn #Lea #Aster Phoenix #Dr. Crowler #Sparky (Experiment 221) #Ventus #Terra #Silver the Hedgehog #Ben Tennyson #Gwen Tennyson #Kevin Levin Movies *Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Castle in the Sky'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Follow That Bird'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Hercules & Xena: The Battle for Mount Olympus'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Doug's 1st Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Nightmare Ned'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet The Iron Giant'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox Adventures'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go to Jurassic Park'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park: The Lost World'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park 3'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox: Assault'' *''Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join Men in Black'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Men in Black II'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends vs. The Mummy'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns'' To Be Announced *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Epic'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends get Frozen'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rio 2'' *''Patch's Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Men in Black III'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Fun & Fancy Free'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Small Soliders'' TV series *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League Unlimited'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Megas XLR'' Song(s) for the intro of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Series *Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme song *All I Need Is Love (sung by Cee Lo and The Muppets) *Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts) *We Are Family (Ice Age 4) *I'm a Believer (sung by Smash Mouth) *Welcome (Brother Bear) (sung by Blind Boys of Alabama) *We Will Be Heroes (Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension theme song) Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures